The love cooks confession
by usoppthesharpshooter 3
Summary: usopp is forever being surprised by sanjis strange actions but never questions how does sanji react when he finally does LAST CHAPTERS UP GUYS!
1. Chapter 1

The love cooks confession ch.1 on the green (rewritten)

**I redid this chapter because I wasn't really being that serious with it or anything but I I'm gonna make it a bit better by adding a few more things. something like that I still don't know how it's gonna turn out yet there could be a plot or there could not I don't know but I'll try my best to make something out of this. I am literally writing it as it's coming into my head So please be nice to me.**

It was quite hot that evening on the sunny go. It was convenient since it was usopps watch and he really hated to be cooped up in the crows nest. So with sketch pad in hand he headed down to the green and settled down for the night. With the sun gradually setting usopp had gotten comfortable with a series of drawings spread around him. He looked up and was suddenly captivated by how beautiful the light sparkled on the now calm waves. It was these moments that usopp loved the most. Those calm quiet moments that drown out the caos of the new world.

His thoughts were suddenly interrupted by something warm being pressed up against his bare back. Usopp panicked and was ready to make a run for it. That was until he saw a familiar strand of blond hair out of the corner of his eye. "S-sanji!?" usopp managed to squeak out whilst recovering from a panic attack. He heard sanji chuckle in his ear then felt him move away the warmth disappearing from his back leaving him feeling slightly cold. Pushing aside the urge to ask about sanjis strange affectionate behavior usopp turned to face him. Said cook stood there looking amused holding out a plate of hot vegetable soup."why do you insist on scaring the living hell outta me everytime you bring me food!?" the sniper asked angrily. Sanji handed usopp the plate of food "well I guess it's because..." he leaned in close to wisper into the sharpshooters ear "your cute when you're scared" leaning back up to smirk at a now blushing usopp. Sanji then turned and strolled back towards the kitchen leaving usopp standing on the green rather confused.


	2. Chapter 2

The love cooks confession ch.2

Finally its here! I did take a long time with this one but anyways I'm starting include some zoroxusopp

So hope you enjoy it and would love your feed back^^

He had been thinking about it for a while now. "Why me?" It must be some kind of misunderstanding I mean come on its sanji" but the more he thought about it the more unsure he was. Those accidental brushes of the hand those quick sideglances. And what happened that night on the deck. Usopp felt his cheeks darken in colour from the memory. He shook his head attempting to clear those unhelpful thoughts. The truth was he didn't really know what was real anymore. Before he new it usopp was on his way to the kitchen "what am I going to say to him oh sanji! You've been acting kinda strange...Are you in love with me? NO NO THATS STUPID STUPID!" usopp repeatedly slapped his palm against his forehead in frustration. He found himself standing outside the kitchen unable to move. Usopp took a deep breath. " come on you need to get to the bottom of this" he told himself as he pushed on the door and walked in. Once inside he turned to the stove area "strange he's usually here this time of the day" usopp shrugged and as he turned to leave he heard a voice. "He went grocery shopping won't be back for some time" usopp turned to find zoro in the far corner of the room sitting cross legged seeming like he just woke up from a nap. "z-zoro don't scare me like that say something when someone comes in geez!" usopp calmed down after zoro almost giving him a heart attack  
Zoros expression was serious "sit down a sec I need to talk to you"  
Surprised by what zoro had just said usopp slowly eased himself into one of the seats on the dining table. "O-okay...what did you wanna talk about?" zoro closed his eyes for a moment organising his thoughts. "it's about sanji" usopps eyes went wide still he tried to remain calm "he can't possibly know...could he?" he quickly collected himself before answering  
"what about him" zoro stood up hands balled into fists " come on usopp I know you've noticed it too!" usopp was panicking what was zoro getting at and why was he so angry? "z-zoro I don't understand what do you mean?" his rage rising zoro was now on the other side Of the room lifting usopp up by his overalls and slamming him against the wall.  
"YOU DUMB ASS THAT STUPID ERO COOK IS PURPOSELY TRYING TO HIT ON YOU ARE YOU THAT DENSE YOU CANT SEE IT!?" usopp was at a loss for words he desperately tried to say something. When he heard a CRASH! The next thing he saw was the door on the other side of the kitchen and a very confused and furious looking sanji...


	3. sanjis rival?

I apologise if its a bit sloppy but I have literally just finished this and it's like 1:39 in the morning so how you enjoy I'm going to bed goodnight!

...

The love cooks confession ch.3  
Sanjis rival!?

Zoroxusopp  
Sanuso

"what the hell is going on in here!?"  
Sanji yelled in anger. pointing his finger towards the swordsman.  
"shitty marimo what the hell have you been telling him!?"

zoro took a moment to register what had just happened then slowly he let go of usopp who then slid to the ground  
Too scared to move.

" so...you heard" zoro said calmly usopp just watched helplessly from across the room what do I do? What do I say? What's going on!? He thought unable to keep calm. Zoro now found himself pinned against the wall by the now furious cook "I asked you a question shithead!"

It wasn't like sanji to get this flustered and angry and well yeah zoro and sanji have had their fights in the past but nothing like this usopp thought shaking.

Zoro was now shouting "I DIDN'T NEED TO TELL HIM ANYTHING OKAY!"

Sanji paused for a moment anger fading away slightly as he spoke  
"w-what do you mean?" by then usopp had found his voice he whispered with his head in his hand "it's...it's true" sanji let go of the swordsman with a confused expression and waited for usopp to speak again.

"y-you think I was too dense to notice those unusual kind gestures treating me like the girls and passing it off like it was nothing and...and that night on the green-" usopp was interrupted by sanji flying across the room and hitting the barrels on the other side of the room. "SOMETHIN HAPPENED ON THE GREEN YOU BASTARD!"

zoro shouted usopp got up as fast as he could  
To stop zoro from killing sanji. He clung helplessly to zoros arm "please zoro stop why are you so angry at him!?"

"BECAUSE I LOVE YOU!" usopp lost his voice again his eyes whide and a giant blush reaching tips of his ears he could only manage a "wha-!?" zoro diddnt look at him "i-im just better at hiding it than dart board brows over there"

there was some noise as sanji  
pushed out from the splintered barrels from his impact and stood up "so...looks like I have no choice" he said lighting a cigarette" usopp looked in his direction with a confused look on his face. " looks like it" zoro responded sanji blew out smoke then stomped out his cigarette

"we will have to compete for usopps love" now it was usopps time to shout "wait...WHAT!?" he stood between the two confused.  
He then laughed at how silly it all was "haha you guy really had me for a second I can't believe I almost fell for it now it's late and sanji you have watch tonight so lets all get some rest"

usopp stretched and yawned as he walked to the door. "this is no joke usopp" sanji said usopp faltered at the door and turned to face two very serious looking men. "y-you guys are serious!?"

both of them were silent staring into usopps eyes with a strange look one he's never seen before and it scared him.

"I-I need some air" usopp said and made for the door and closed it behind him. " usopp wait" sanji shouted after him " it's all your fault" zoro said leaning against the wall opposite the door"

sanji found himself getting angry they both stared at each other for a while

Zoro smiled "we have the same goals for a change" sanji also smiled lighting another cigarette and placing it between his lips  
As they said in unison.

"He will be mine"

...

So who do you think will win our awesome snipers heart?

You'll find out soon enough^^


	4. almost confession!

Hi there I'm back with more!  
Now I know iv just started out and haven't gotten many comments but omg thank you! Your comments are all so kind and inspiring but all I ask is please please log in before you comment so I can read your stuff too thank you^^

Now on with the story!

...

The love cooks confession ch.4 : the...almost confession!?

The sun was slowly setting over the new world. Usopp decided to stay out, sat on the back of the sunny. His feet dangling over the railings, he had been listening to them fighting for a while now but it seemed like it had died down and now all he could hear was the waves crashing against the ship.  
"what is with those two, I don't understand it!" he sighed to himself unable to figure out why they where fighting over him. His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of footsteps coming up the same stairs he walked up what seemed a very long time ago. "oi" the familiar voice made usopp go white. He slowly rose to his feet, he didn't turn around "S-sa"  
"yeah...it's me" sanji stood at the top of the steps holding a couple of blankets "what are you doing out here your catch a cold!" usopp flinched at his voice. Sanji didn't like that at all, he shook his head "don't do that!" the sniper just couldn't help himself, he flinched again. Sanji decided to take a more delicate approach. He walked carefully over to the marksman and leaned against the railing facing away from the ocean sea. He sighed "look usopp I-"  
"I-is it true?" looking at the ground usopp finally found the courage to speak and ask him that burning question. "d-do y-you l-lo-"

"two years" usopp looked up at the blond with confused eyes "w-what?" sanji turned his gaze to the sky his cheeks slightly red, was it the cold or something else usopp couldn't tell. "that's how long iv waited...to tell you" usopps eyes went wide, sanji found usopps hand on the railing and squeezed it gently. And leaned in close  
He whispered "I-BOOM! Sanji was cut off by what seemed like cannon fire sanjis head shot up to see a cannon ball flying towards the ship, towards them. "GET DOWN!" usopp yelled and pushed sanji out of the way, putting him into the line of fire. Sanji hit the cold hard deck slightly dazed from the impact of the fall, he turned his head towards the what sounded like usopp shouting. When sanji finally came to his senses it was too late the last thing he saw was a cannon ball hurtling towards the sniper, There was a loud BOOM!

USOPP!

To be continued...

...  
Will usopp be alright!?  
who will win the battle of love sanji or zoro!?  
And will sanji ever get the chance to confess his feelings to our awesome longnosed sharp shooter?!...

Yeah sorry kinda short and I hate cliffhangers myself but I promise it will be more awesome and action packed next time.

And more of those inspiring reviews please! I need something to keep me writing people you have no idea how much your comments help.

Thanks till next time^^


	5. confessions in the dark and broken zoro

The love cooks confession ch.5 – confessions in the dark and a broken zoro

**Hi! Its me again okay are you ready for the most heart wrenching material you've ever seen.**

**Okay lets get going^^**

**Ps: sorry this took so long been really busy **

...

When sanji woke he was still lying on the deck, only it was now covered in some sort of liquid. Rain maybe? His eyes became wide in terror as he looked at the ground and saw red. _"wh-what is this?!" _he shot up and looked at his hands and discovered that they were covered in blood. He looked for the source and when he did he nearly passed out again from the sight. Usopp was lying on the floor cuts and bruises every where, his clothes all torn up he didn't look like he was breathing. There was silence between them; sanji could hear the rest of the crew fighting in the distance and the defining sound of cannon fire. He had gone into shock sanji froze, he tried to yell but could only let out a whisper _"u-usopp"_ sanji was brought to his senses as the sound of voices, as the cannon fire got louder he got to his feet and staggered over to his dying friend and holding him tightly in his arms. with tears in his eyes he screamed his name _"USOPP! USOPP STAY WITH ME!". _Footsteps fast approaching sanji thought it would be his friends coming to help, He was very wrong. Sanji turned his head to to find three very large men all dressed in black suits that where covered in blood, sanji just hoped it wasn't the blood of his comrades. There was silence between them until the shorter one of the men spoke up _"well well well looks like we missed one" _laying usopp down as gently as he could sanji stood up his hair now matted from the blood, he turned to face the bulky trio _"your_ _friend looks pretty beat up"_ the tallest one said with a smirk, that only made sanji want to kick the shit out of them even more. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a cigarette, he lit it and placed it between his lips. Sanji smiled _"so...what brings you three fine gentlemen to our ship this evening?"_

The biggest one stepped forward the same smirk plastered on his face , _"oh we thought wed drop by and pay your beloved captain a visit, you know have a little chat"_ the second man also stepped forward _"but your captain was being uncooperative so..."_ the third and final man stepped forward , said man was holding a giant bat it was covered in blood _"we decided to teach him some manners"_ the trio laughed together manically. Sanji took one last drag of his cigarette and dropped it on the floor, he stood on it as his anger flared no more had to be said to motivate him to destroy the three men standing before him _"YOU BASTARDS!"_ sanji yelled before sending one of the men flying off of the ship _"DAMN IT!"_ one of the men shouted seeing one of there men go flying angered them _"LETS_ _GET HIM!"_ the other shouted, the man with the giant bat came running towards sanji swinging the bloody instrument around frantically, sanji sent him flying in an instant but he didn't take his bat with him. Instead it flew past sanji, heading straight for usopp, _"SHIT!"_ sanji yelled as he sprinted towards the unconscious sniper. He tried to kicked the weapon towards the final man not even giving him time to curse, he flew of of the sunny into the freezing ocean. With a groan sanji fell to the ground unable to move.

When usopp woke he found himself in darkness groaning he tried to get up but as soon as he did pain struck his entire body, he had no choice but to lay back down again.

"_your awake, hey don't move you'll hurt yourself!"_ usopp heard a sudden voice say, it was...familiar _"sanji?"_ he heard the voice sigh then give a light chuckle. _"yeah its me"_ usopp felt a hand grab his gently _"how are you feeling?"_ the blond asked his voice a bit wobbly, was sanji...crying? the sniper thought, he answered anyway in a soft voice _"im in a bit of pain but i_ _think im okay"_ sanji made a sound of relief like he had been holding his breath for quite some time

"_thats good"_ usopp felt the cook smile but it wasn't long before that smile faded _" you where hit by_ _a canon"_ the blond murmured laying his forehead on usopps hand that he'd been holding , _"i know"_ usopp replied simply, _"w-why?"_ sanji was shaking, he gripped usopps hand tighter which made the sniper jump _"why did you push me out of the way?"_ sanji managed to keep his anger in check but usopp could tell it was there. _"why didn't you run away like usual?"_ sanji reached up and grabbed the sharpshooter by his night shirt _"TELL ME!"_ sanji had lost it, usopp whimpered he didn't know how to react to his sudden out burst. Turns out he didn't have to, the blonds grip loosened some all usopp could hear was whimpering _"oi oi s-sanji!"_ the cook didn't say anything he just placed his head onto the snipers chest, he then wrapped his arms around usopp hugging him tightly surprising the sniper further _"s-sanji?!"_ he questioned the cook started to laugh softly _"y-you know that thing i_ _wanted to tell you before all this crazy shit happened?"_ usopps features softened _"h-hey why don't_ _we turn on the lights huh... T-that way we can talk properly?"_usopps raised his hand slowly towards the the light, another hand stopped him.

"_don't"_ sanji whispered, he brought usopps hand back and laced it with his. _"i-its easier for me to say_ _it if i cant see you"_ usopp felt weird like this...both of them wrapped head to toe in bandages he could tell sanji was hurt pretty bad concidering how lightly he was touching him, he could also feel sanji flinch if he tried to touch him. They where tangled in each others arms sanji sat on top of the snipers legs. Usopp was actually surprised at how comfortable it was. That aside it still wasn't right, why Was sanji doing this? Why is he embracing him in a dark room? Why is he crying? Why is he whispering so softly? Why him? All of these things swerling around his head usopp looked up to find sanjis silhouette shift, the blond was looking at him, the sniper new what was coming he just couldn't believe it

"_usopp"_

To tell the truth the sniper had always admired the cook, one of his favourite past times was watching sanji cook whilst finishing a project or watching him fight with his usual grace, he was like a brother to him.

"_i"_

It wasn't long though when admiration turned into...love usopp was devastated when he figured out his feelings, knowing that they will never be returned. Usopp always new sanji was a ladys man he loved the reason behind the way he treated women like they where the most precious thing in the world, the sniper never thought he would be treated the same way.

"_love__**"**_

Nevertheless usopp continued to keep up his brotherly love act, he was to afraid to confess his feelings to the cook encase he lost him forever. That was until two years had past to be separated from the one you loved was agony. Usopp new exactly how that felt, it all changed when he returned to the strawhat crew sanjis attitude towards him changed. It scared him he would never in a million years think that it would turn out like this...

"_you"_

Sanji whispered that last word, usopp could feel sanji shaking. in one brave move usopp lifted both his arms and wrapped them around sanjis neck then squeezed tightly. _"wha?!"_ sanji was surprise then smiled relaxing he tightened his grip around the snipers damaged body making usopp blush _"heh i wasn't expecting that kind of reaction"_ usopp laughed _"and you thought i was the dense one"_ sanji pulled back to look at the sharp shooter a little confused. _"sanji iv always loved you"_ the blonds smile was wide, he guided usopps face to his then leaned in for a kiss. Suddenly The door swung open making both usopp and sanji jump , zoro was standing there tears streaming down his face he looked...broken

"_Tell me it's not true!" _

**...god zoro thanks for knocking!**

**I wonder what's going to happen, find out when i update hopefully sooner than the last time haha.**

**Please tell me what you think i value you opinion^^**

**Till next time!**


	6. you win

The love cooks confession ch.6: you win

**Hey guys sorry for the lack of updates been very busy at the moment having work piling up at college and all.**

**This will be the last chapter guys sorry cant keep it going forever but don't worry more great stories to come so stick around^^**

**But anyway im back so that means a new chapter yay! **

**Please Enjoy and review^^**

**...**

"_Zoro!?" _ usopp shouted in surprise. _"Tell me its not true!" _zoro said againa little shaky tears still falling. The sniper was shocked by zoros reaction _"does he really care about me that much?" _ usopp thought as he let go of sanji to get up so he could see if he could straighten this whole mess out before it turns into something he did not want to be in the middle of. Usopp stood up slowly being careful of his injuries he made his way over to zoro. _"listen zoro...i-" _ the marksman was cut of by zoro. Now looking more composed his tears where gone with a serious look on his face. "_no no i see how it is" _the swordsman said with a low voice. He then turned to sanji who was still sat on the bed silent watching the two of them closely. Zoro nodded his head once then turned and walked out of the door. "_wait what!?" _ usopp didn't know what was going on what did that mean the sharpshooter turned to run after zoro but then relized and turned round to meet sanjis eyes which where looking right at him. Usopp went to say something until sanji sighed _"go on" _. usopp nodded and made his way out onto the deck looking around frantically "z_oro Where are you!?" _ usopp yelled "_oh there you are!"_ the sharpshooter could see the swordsmans familiar green hair at the front of the sunny go. Zoro didn't turn to greet him as he got closer the swordsman was unusually quiet. "_zoro!?" _ zoro sighed and turned his head towards the sniper with a sad expression. Without saying anything he gently embraced usopps damaged body burying his face in the snipers neck. "_z-zoro" _ the swordsman tightened his grip still being careful about his injurys "_listen to me usopp...if he ever does anything to hurt you ill be right there okay..." _zoro whispered into the snipers ear which confusedusopp further. "_s-so your o-okay with me and sanji?" _usopp whispered back. "_no but i cant force you to be with me but im just letting you know that im not giving up as soon as that ero cook messes up ill be there to steal you away"_ zoro finished then gave usopp one last reassuring squeeze before letting go. Usopp looked down his face red "_t-thank you zoro" _ usopp stuttered then turned around to leave "_wait there was one more thing"_ the sniper turned back to see what zoro wanted "_y-yeah what is it?"_before usopp could say another word zoros lips where gently pressing against his. "_i wont give up on you usopp...remember that" _ zoro let go of the sniper who was blushing up to his ears. Usopp smiled at zoros words feeling loved then he slumped knowing that he wasn't kidding about not giving up and that those same words will come back to bite him. Walking back to the male quarters usopp found sanji right where he left him looking quite melancholy. "sanji?..." sanjis head snapped up to see usopp standing right infront of him the cook turned away he seemed angry. Usopp started to panic again _what is it? What did i do?_ Usopp thought frantically. "_oi oi sanji whats wrong!?"_ sanji quickly stood up to leave but usopp clung to his arm making him falter "_damn it usopp this is hard enough now let go!" sanji was crying but why did he sound so distressed_ . "_S-sanji please tell me whats wro-" _sanji spun around and shouted_ "I KNOW YOU CHOSE HIM!"_ usopp couldn't take it anymore.

He punched sanji and sent him flying across the room

"_T-THATS ENOUGH" _ usopp stood legs and hands shaking he honestly couldn't believe he punched sanji one of the strongest members of the crew there was only one thing he could think _H-hes going to kill me! _Despite that the sniper stood his ground _"i-i am sick and tired of all this shouting a-and not letting me in on what your upset about!" _he heard sanji groan on the other side of the room which made him falter. Still he pressed on blushing bright red as he said "_a-and f-for your information i-i didn't choose him...gulp I CHOSE YOU!" _usopp closed his eyes too embarrassed to look at sanjis reaction. The sniper could hear movement but stayed where he was.

The next thing he new he was on the floor with a throbbing cheek. Usopp opened his eyes to find sanji standing over him clutching his cheek his foot off the ground breathing heavily _did he just kick me!? _Usopp thought a little dazed_ "damn that hurt shithead!" _ sanji said those things but he no longer sounded angry he sounded well kinda happy. Usopp got up slowly rubbing his cheek "owowow w- well y-you started it!" sanji started to laugh then hugged usopp tightly _"well you surpised me didn't think ya had it in ya...im happy though you managed to knock some sense into me" _usopp face turned red_ "s-sanji?" _ the cook looked down to look usopp in the face "_hmmm what is it?"_ usopp stepped on his tippie toes and met sanjis lips with his own in a soft kiss. Sanji a little surprised but then gladly returned the unexpectedly affectionate gesture. The sharpshooter berried his face in the cooks chest a muffled_ i love you _could be heard. Sanji chuckled at usopps shyness _"he he i love you too shithead"_

It was the next morning at breakfast everyone had there share of injuries but all in all everyone was normal luffy trying to steal everyones food nami,hitting him and telling him off, robin smiling elegantly at everyone, chopper listening to brook sing and play music, franky talking about his new adventures...what no one had noticed was sanji and zoro giving eachother daggers from across the table _"sigh this is never going to end"_ usopp muttered head desking the table.

"_you know i will never give him up hes mine don't you forget that shitty marimo!"_

"_You better look after him cause the moment you slip up i will be there to steal him from you dartboard brows"_

"_he will be mine!"_

_Usopp: "NOT AGAIN!"_

FIN

...

**Welp thats it guys no more this is the end sad i know**

**Still id love to hear from you guys love you comments there my fuel so please help me with my inspiration. Hope you liked my story ^^**


End file.
